


Midnight Call

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Ada saatnya, Yuuri terlalu jahil karena mereka sibuk.





	Midnight Call

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri Katsuki dan Viktor Nikiforov milik Kubo Sensei
> 
> dipinjam untuk kesenangan pribadi
> 
> I'm going to hell, bye.

Kadang, Yuuri merasa nganggur jika Yura tak ada di rumah. Apalagi ketika musim-musim pertandingan seperti ini. Pria muda itu akan sibuk berlatih dan pulang hanya untuk tidur. Mengepak pakaian untuk bepergian pun dilakukan Yuuri dan hanya ditinggali dengan beberapa kecup sebelum si pirang itu menyetater jip kembali.

Ponsel Yuuri mendadak berbunyi.  Ia meraba meja nakas dengan ogah-ogahan dan mendapati nama Yura disana. Digesernya ikon hijau untuk menerima panggilan lalu muncul wajah sang kekasih dengan pelatihnya.

“Yuuri~”

“Minggat, botak!”

Viktor merengut dengan ekspresi terluka. Pria itu kemudian menatap layar sambil bertanya tentang kabar Yuuri, nyaris gelut dengan si pirang karena pria muda itu menyuruhnya menjauh. Terdengar suara tamparan dan umpatan, kamera berguncang-guncang karena ponsel Yura sepertinya jadi bahan rebutan.

“Vi- Viktor.” Kamera mendadak fokus ke pria berkepala perak yang terlihat seperti habis memenangkan pertarungan. “Bisa aku bicara berdua saja dengan Yura?”

Pria kepala tiga itu melorotkan wajahnya. Ia masih sempat berkata akan mampir makan sambil mengantarkan Yura besok. Dan tentu saja ditolak Yura mentah-mentah sambil menendang bokong pria itu agar cepat keluar kamar.

“Hei, maaf baru bisa menelepon.” Yura mengusap pipinya yang agak merah— bekas tertampar Viktor. “Kau oke? Wajahmu kelihatan tidak sehat.”

“Hmm.” Yang ditanya hanya menggisil bantal sambil tersenyum. “Ingin dimasakkan apa besok?”

“Masakan untuk pemenang tentu saja.” Sang pria muda mengangkat dagu pongah. “Kau seriusan baik-baik saja? Aku bisa telepon seseorang untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Keringatmu banyak sekali.”

“Ti- ngh! Aku oke he he.”

“Tunggu di situ, aku akan tel-”

Yuuri mengangkat ponsel dan membawanya ke tubuh bagian bawahnya yang polos. Lawan bicaranya mengumpat lalu terdengar pintu yang dikunci, umpatan-umpatan lain sebelum wajah Yura kembali terlihat. Cuping telinga dan pipinya merona.

“Kau . . .” Yura berusaha bicara dan menelan ludah di saat yang bersamaan. “Sejak kapan?”

“Sebelum menerima teleponmu.” Kamera Yuuri kembali menyorot wajahnya. “Aku hampir menelepon tadi.”

“Dan kau bisa bicara dengan si botak itu sementara lubangmu disumpal dildo,” Si pirang itu menyugar rambut dengan frustrasi. “Akan kugantung si jenggot itu di _banquet_ nanti.”

“Bukan ide Christophe.” Tubuh Yuuri sedikit bergetar karena gerakannya barusan. “Karena aku kesepian.”

“Sialan,” Terdengar suara ikat pinggang dan resleting yang dibuka. “Kau sungguh sialan.”

Yuuri tertawa kecil ketika Yura memperlihatkan apa yang dilakukannya. “Aku belum melakukan apapun, Yura.”

“Lucu sekali Yuuri, lucu sekali.” Lawan bicaranya mendengus. “Oh iya, setengah jam lagi banquet.”

Yuuri mengganjal ponselnya agar bisa memperlihatkan aktivitasnya pada sang kekasih. Ia melepaskan piyama, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang memerah lalu meraba tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri. Rasanya sedikit menyesal untuk tidak menggunakan laptopnya agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi Yura dengan jelas.

Peringatan Yura barusan membuatnya kecewa. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk melewatkan sesi meraba-raba tubuhnya dan langsung menuju menu utama.  Yuuri berbaring telentang dengan kedua kaki dibuka, memastikan Yura memiliki akses penuh untuk melihat mainan yang dipegangnya.

Yuuri memulainya dengan gerakan lambat. Mainan tak pernah membuatnya merasa nyaman, lagipula Yura sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Namun karena ia sudah berniat menggoda Yura maka ia takkan mundur begitu saja.

“Sayang, waktuku tidak banyak.”

Dalam tarikan napas ketiga, Yuuri melakukan apa yang diminta Yura. "Yuuuwwaaaaa . . . aaahhhaaa . . ahngh!"

Pinggulnya bergerak tanpa henti, membuat sang kekasih meninggikan suara tanpa sadar. Si pirang itu meneguk liur melihat Yuuri yang berantakan. Kulitnya memerah hampir di semua bagian dan mengilat oleh peluh.

Pinggul si kepala jelaga bergerak tak kalah agresif, menyesuaikan gerakan Yura yang cukup brutal. Yuuri setengah merengek minta dipuaskan dengan sebelah tangan mengais seprai. Sementara tangan yang lain menggerakkan dildo tanpa jeda.

"Yuuri," napas Yura tersangkut melihat mainan yang ditelan lubang kekasihnya dengan rakus. " _Shit, lift your ass_."

"Hnnngghh!" Pinggul ramping itu terangkat tinggi.

"Yyyuuwaaaa . . . hhaagghhii . . aahng."

Yura menggerung frustrasi. Ia mengutuki jarak Mississauga dan Saint Petersburg yang membuatnya menderita. Tangannya tidak cukup nikmat untuk memuaskan diri.

"Aahngggh . . . haaaaa . . . ngha."

Sekarang mainan itu bergetar lebih kuat. Pinggul Yuuri bergerak makin tak keruan, kakinya melebar hingga Yura bisa melihat bagaimana benda penggantinya itu keluar masuk lubang kekasihnya yang basah.

Si kepala jelaga itu melirik ke layar sambil menggigit bibir dengan sensual. " _Ccommeehh . . . ommhh . . . uhn_."

Dan panggilan video diputus ketika Yuuri orgasme.

 

 

14.39

30.05.17


End file.
